The Darkness
by Simbylosis
Summary: Percy Jackson, Carter Kane, Jason Grace and Magnus Chase...they have important roles to play in the Primordial God of Darkness' plan. For he plans to make them the executioners of his will. The problem? Will they bow down before him, or die doing so?
1. Are You Afraid of the Dark?

**MAGNUS**

Are You Afraid of the Dark?

 _Magnus P.O.V._

I wasn't a big fan of McDonalds in the past, I was more of a Fadlan™ sponsor anyways. Percy was inhaling food, as always. He was like a demigod-vacuum, sucking in cheeseburgers faster than Alex the cheetah. The two guys across the table, Carter and Jason, were eating their burgers respectively.

"Man I almost never get to eat these in Brooklyn," Carter said, as he chewed on a giant piece of fry.

Percy's hand sneaked towards Carter's fries, aiming to get a piece, but Jason beat him to it, zapping his finger in the process.

"Ow!," Percy held his hand, cradling it like a newborn baby. "Seriously, Jason. I had that fry."

Carter cast a spell on them, and both were wrapped up in mummy linen. He took the empty fry container gingerly, and looked over at me.

"You want anything while I'm at the counter?"

I shook my head.

He walked away, crumpling the fry container in his hand.

My phone rang in my pocket, and I cursed. I brought out my new cellphone, the screen showing me Alex's face, a smirk evident as she brushed her green hair out of her face.

"Hello, Alex?"

A few muffled grunts on the other side, an ow, and Alex replied, "Magnus…you better come back to Valhalla…we-I…need to tell you something."

I looked over at Percy and Jason, both struggling in mummy linen, earning weird looks from the stewardess.

"Can't you tell it over the phone?"

I heard her sigh in exasperation, "I can't…it's too…personal."

I saw Carter coming over, a tray full of fries and coke in his hand.

"Okay, I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket.

Percy and Jason shrugged out of the mummy linen, glaring at Carter as he ate fries.

"I got to go guys," I said. Then I ran outside and back to Valhalla.

- _Valhalla_

Alex was waiting for me at my room, a scrunched-up, slightly burned letter in her hands. Tears were in her eyes, and her green & pink sweater was wet with tears.

"Alex?"

She looked at me, and then she fell to the ground with a sick 'thud'. A black figure stood behind her, shadows emanating around it.

" _Magnus Chase…you are nothing…before me."_ Then he took Alex's hand and raised her in the air.

I yelled in rage, grabbing Jack from my neck, as he transformed, and I charged the figure.

He threw Alex at me, as I went down, Alex was heavier than I thought. Then he grabbed me by the neck, and pinned me against a wall. Jack lay lifeless in my hand, his runes glowed oily black.

"W-what have you done…," I asked.

Darkness around him swirled, showing a line of perfect teeth.

" _I am killing everyone you love…Magnus Chase."_

His grip on my neck became tighter, dark spots swam across my vision. But I was in Valhalla right? I would die, then be resurrected again…right?

But something was different, something churned in my stomach…if I die now…that was it.

"But…why…why kill everyone I love…"

He laughed deeply, letting go of me as I clutched my sore throat.

" _You have no idea what your kind has done to this world. Love…is overrated."_ He spat at me, dark spit that ebbed into my bones.

" _That should keep you poisoned for now."_

Then he left me on the floor, withering to die. My skin was turning black, oily and dark. Like Odin's ravens…

I called on the Power of Frey, letting healing slip into my body. I sighed in relief as the darkness oozed out of my body, pooling onto the floor.

Eery silence echoed around me, and I noticed…Valhalla seemed…empty. I rushed to T.J.'s room, knocking on his door. Nobody answered.

I opened the door, and found black ooze all over the place. On his rifle, his videogames, even in his underwear.

That man, that…beast. He had done this.

I brought out my phone, dialing Annabeth. But a cold voice whispered to me, that same voice.

" _I told you…Magnus Chase. I will destroy everything you love…including those around you."_

I threw the phone at a nearby wall, shattering it to pieces.

"Why…why? Who ordered you…to do this?," I sank to the ground, tears falling from my eyes.

" _I am the Primordial God…of Darkness. I fight for myself…and against love and light."_

He materialized before me, showing a hint of his pearly whites. His black ooze, dripping onto the floor.

" _And you Magnus Chase, are an important piece in the puzzle. You are the healer, you are the glue to my puzzle."_

Then from his hand sprouted a hand, with talons longer than my arm, and ooze forming it.

" _Behold…Magnus Chase. The hand that will rule you, and that you shall serve for eternity."_

Then he swiped me with his hand, three long gashes appearing in my chest.

" _You can heal that…Magnus Chase. But forever the scars will remain."_

Then he laughed, and I blacked out…into forever darkness.

(what do u guys think? Ok for the 1st chap? Review pls.)

(p.s. I will still continue my other story, like 'weekly' updates most probably)


	2. The Most Important Ingredient 4 a Cookie

**PERCY**

The Most Important Ingredient, for a Cookie

I really despised the fact that Magnus left us, I mean, I didn't have enough money to treat movies anymore. What with Carter and Jason ganging up on me to buy more fries.

I got up, whistled loudly, and Mrs. O'Leary materialized in front of me, panting like she had just run a marathon.

Carter spit out his fries, which Mrs. O'Leary took as a sign to get some. Jumping on her back, I bid farewell and shadow-travelled once more.

But mid-way, I was pulled off, Mrs. O'Leary's howl evident. I landed in a dark cave, only a candle gave me any light.

" _Ah…the great Percy Jackson. My most important puzzle piece…"_

The voice came from everywhere, and nowhere. Giving me the chills.

" _Monsters bow down before you, and the Gods fear you…"_

I stood up, taunting the voice, "Well then, come out and bow down before me."

A wind rustled around me, and I flew backwards into a wall. My bones crunched, leaving the feeling of pain.

" _I am a God…why should I bow down before a puny mortal?"_

I spat out some blood, "Like you said, the Gods fear me. And so should you." I got up, feeling for Riptide in my pocket.

" _Is this, what you're looking for?"_ A flash of bronze light erupted before me, and I saw riptide embedded in the ground.

*Her hilt was dripping with black ooze, and the blade was corroded.

(*in 'Magnus Chase & the Gods of Asgard : Book 3, Riptide was identified as a female)

I cried out in anger, "You monster!" Rage quelled inside of me.

" _I am no monster, Perseus Jackson. I am the most civilized of all Gods, after all."_

"Which God? Hades, Nyx, perhaps a different mythology? Egyptian, Norse?", I yelled out.

" _I am older than any God. Before Zeus! Before Gaea! Before Ouranus! Even before the oldest God, Chaos! I, am the Primordial God of Darkness! Kneel before me, Perseus Jackson."_

"God of Darkness…", I muttered. "And what might I call you?"

" _A question Perseus Jackson…are you afraid of the dark?"_

"No.", my words were steely. Words of one who might be lying, or might just be hard as a brick.

" _We shall see…but for now, you may call me…'Babayaga'."_

"The Boogeyman?", I wondered if this God had any connections to some guy named John Wick.

" _And no. I am not John Wick."_

"Ah, whiskers."

" _I have great plans for you, Perseus Jackson. You are the most important piece of-"_

"The puzzle, yes, yes. Everyone says that. Why not a cookie? Or a slice of cake? I have no idea."

" _Hmmp. Very well then. You are the most important ingredient for my cookie. I have already found the bond for said cookie, would you like a peek?"_

A blue orb materialized in front of me, showing me an image of Magnus, spread-eagle on a floor, dark ooze pooled around him.

"You beast!", I struck the orb, shattering it to pieces.

" _Don't worry child. You have great potential, I can see you as the leader of my executioners already."_

"Say what?"

" _All that is left, is the flavor…and the secret ingredient. Ta-ta, and see you later, Perseus Jackson."_

The candle light was snuffed out, and I was left in complete darkness.

(how was that for a 2nd chap? Pretty nice, yes?)


End file.
